Depth perception for three-dimensional (3D) video content that can be transmitted as a part of 3D TV is provided by capturing two views, one for the left eye and the other for the right eye. These two views are compressed and sent over any of a number of different networks. Alternatively, the two views are stored on a storage medium. A decoder is used to decode the two views and sends the decoded 3D video content for display. Two categories exist to represent and format the two views that are necessary to create the 3D video content. First are the half resolution systems where the two views for the left eye and the right eye are merged together in as signal video frame. These half resolutions include a horizontal 3D format (left and right views), a vertical 3D format (top and bottom views) and a quincunx 3D format (checkerboard views). Second are views that are kept separate with full high definition (HD) resolution for both eyes.
3D video systems, and in particular 3D TV, faces a task of inserting 2D video content into the 3D video content in such a way that permits ease of viewing the 3D and 2D video content. An example of the issue is broadcasting a movie that is filmed and distributed using one of the half resolution 3D formats and inserting into the film a commercial or other type of content that is filmed and distributed using 2D format. If 2D video content is inserted into the 3D video content without anything more, the 3D TV display has to recognize it and change its display mode to 2D. As most 3D display systems require a user to wear 3D glasses, there is also a need for the viewer of video content to take off their glasses in order to view the commercial properly. This can put an unacceptable burden on the viewer as well as on the 3D TV. The 3D TV repeatedly going back in forth to accommodate 3D and 2D video content and the viewer repeatedly taking off and putting on 3D glasses is counterproductive to the viewing pleasure of the 3D and 2D video content.
It is therefore needed to develop a way for the 3D TV to display the 3D content and the 2D content in a manner that does not require the user to constantly take off and put on the 3D glasses while enjoying the 3D and 2D content.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.